The Game
by Hana no Ceres
Summary: Yuki receives a subscription from Tatsuha to an exclusive club for his birthday- but is this more than what Yuki bargained for? (eventual Y/S)
1. A Subscription

Hey everyone! Ah- I've been wanting to write this one for a while- and considering all the Gravi fans who've been reading my YGO stories wanted to see me write a Gravi fic ((I did promise, afterall)), this was overdue. Um... lets see... this story is loosely based off the movie with... gosh- I don't remember the actor... either way, it has the same title- "The Game". It's been a long time since I've seen that movie so I'm going to just do what I can with the story line and make it work in context and everything- so it should be alright!  
  
Also, this story starts on Yuki's birthday ((February 23...)) so as everyone is sort of aware of the weather whenever I might mention it... so yeah- early spring and all! Oh- and Yuki and Shuichi aren't together ((as of yet!)) and the only real connections in the story are that Mika and Tohma are married- and Mika, Tatsuha, and Yuki are still siblings. Everyone else will play SIMILAR roles as when they're in the series/manga- just that they'll be introduced according to the story.  
  
Enough rambling! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravi nor the movie "The Game"- if anything, both come from much better minds than mine! . They deserve pie for those great stories! [nod nod] Read and Review!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/..../: Thoughts  
  
The Game: The Subscription  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The tall, slender male stood quietly as he looked out over the balcony of his apartment, cigarette sending a thin trail of smoke into the air. It was just another day to him- a long and hard day which consisted of several hours of typing away mindlessly at his laptop and starring at a white screen. Yuki never really cared about the stories he wrote- but that didn't mean he didn't want his work to be both boring and shallow.  
  
His lips moved gently, flicking away the ashes from the end of his cigarette. The night time was calming; he hadn't been outside all day since he'd awoken. What was it he had to do tomorrow? See his publisher the next afternoon to talk about the deadline...  
  
In a resolute way, he took one last drag before putting out the end of the lit cigarette against the railing of the balcony, then throwing it over the edge into the street.  
  
/What am I supposed to do with Yurika? She's going to get too caught up with..../ Yuki walked back into his plain apartment, going over plot developments when a lone phone on his corner couch started to ring. A small frown crossed his lips, but he walked over to the ringing device and answered.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" Yuki spoke lazily, starring at the single piece of art on his wall- geometric shapes.  
  
"Konnichiwa, aniki!" A happy male's voice chirped from the other line, causing the tall blond to roll his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nice to talk to you too, Yuki."  
  
"Hmph..."  
  
"I was wondering if you were busy tonight- I was wondering if you wanted to go out."  
  
"Hmph..."  
  
"Aren't you going to ask how I got to here from Kyoto?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well- doesn't matter anyway! I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to eat. I'll meet you at that place Mika likes."  
  
"Hmph..."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. See ya there at 10! Ja!" And the teenager clicked, leaving a silent Yuki staring down at his cordless phone.  
  
/Baka.../ He glanced at the digital clock sitting atop the television- 9:30.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tatsuha smiled cheekily, watching Yuki's stern expression as he read the card he'd just been handed. "So- what do you think?"  
  
"Hmph..."  
  
"Oh come on! It's your birthday today and it's like you didn't even remember! I think you just didn't wanna remind yourself that you're getting old." A frown greeted the young man. "Besides- I've always wanted to get you something WORTH your birthday. This was a perfect gift!" The blond 23 year old turned the card he'd received around, showing the words to his younger brother. "Membership Subscription to Nine Spiral. Now what's wrong with that? That place worked for me. Why do you think I'm here instead of Kyoto?" Yuki's frown worsened.  
  
"I don't need a subscription to anything, Tatsuha."  
  
"Well- it's up to you if you don't want to go. But here-" He reached inside his jeans pocket and pulled out a silver skeleton key, setting it on the small table. "If you're going to check this out, you'll have to take the key with you. It's an exclusive club and everything." His brother's honey eyes glanced at the key in disinterest. "Oh, c'mon, aniki! All that stress is going to get to you one day!"  
  
"You're starting to worry like Mika and Tohma."  
  
"Mika says it's about time.. . I really don't see what's with her, though." The teenager picked up his half full glass of lemonade, eyeing it suspiciously. "Besides- she wasn't to come up with the brilliant plan for that subscription." He smiled again, taking a drink from the glass cup. Yuki lifted a brow, then immediately ringing started- Tatsuha's cell phone.  
  
The teen quickly pulled it out of a jacket slung over the shoulders of his chair and answered. "Moshi mo- Oh, Mika. Yeah- I'm fine. No. No... no." He was rolling his eyes and looking at the ceiling, bored. "Fine whatever. I'll be there in a few." And he hung up. "Mika wants me back at her place. So..." He took another gulp from his drink and smiled. "I guess you're stuck with the bill." Tatsuha slipped on his leather jacket, a serious look suddenly on his face. "Aniki- I worry about you. I just want you to relax a little more- just look into Nine Spiral. You might really like it." He turned and made his exit, leaving an expressionless Yuki sitting alone.  
  
/Why can't they all just leave me alone?/ He frowned and stood, gathering the skeleton key and card into his pocket. Leaving a few bills on the table, he walked out of the restaurant and back towards his apartment not far away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Unknown to most people, Yuki Eiri didn't mind walking into a bookstore and virtually ignoring the giggling and squealing of girls flocking to buy any of his books. If anything, he really didn't notice it anymore. On any given day, he'd just walk into the local bookstore and flip through magazines as if he were just another costumer.  
  
The next day, Yuki did just that- everything was turning into its normal day until a conversation between two males nearby caught his attention.  
  
"Yeah- Nine Spiral really changed my life. I was overworked- stressed out- I just couldn't handle it anymore. But once my wife got me a subscription, my life took a 180. I'll never regret it."  
  
"I can relate. I couldn't take my life anymore... it was to the point to where I might have done something like jump out of a building if something didn't change. One of my best friends gave me the subscription and I've never been so happy in my life."  
  
Yuki listened silently as he flipped the page in the National Geographic magazine he held; the male wasn't paying attention to the article on the origins of the snail.  
  
"It's amazing how it starts- it's so energizing!"  
  
"Tell me about it- it just came as a rush and I don't regret ever starting the subscription."  
  
A slow curiosity was taking over him and the blond was soon finding himself near the two males- both with some sort of horror novel in their hands.  
  
"What exactly is this Nine Spiral about?" He asked, both men looking up at the male with sunglasses.  
  
"Why do you want to know- do you have a subscription?" One asked- almost in a tone that looked as if he'd taken offense.  
  
"Yes, I do, actually." The male who had snapped looked embarrassed.  
  
"Have you activated your account at all?" The other man asked, setting his book down back in it's rack of best sellers.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, it's different for everyone... all of Nine Spiral's subscribers feel different about it at the end- but it's something that'll make you so much freer." The older male smiled and nodded at the tall young man. "I'll tell you this, though- once you've gone through the membership, though- it'll feel as if you want to do it all over again. There are a lot of things I wish I could have done different- but in the end, it's everything I hoped it would be." And with that, both men nodded their good byes, turned, and left.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The blond looked at his watch, somewhat impatiently. His publisher had at least taken the time to call and say she'd be late- but she was even running late for the rescheduled time. His honey orbs glanced around the busy street; the publicist was nowhere to be seen and he'd been waiting for 20 minutes.  
  
/I'll talk to her later./ Yuki frowned, standing and reaching into his coat pocket, leaving a few bills for the 3 drinks he'd had in his wait. When his hand slipped back into his coat pocket, his fingers brushed against something cold and he quickly pulled it out- the key Tatsuha had given him along with the membership card for Nine Spiral.  
  
/This place isn't too far from here.../ He turned and started walking towards his car which was parked in the street. /It's actually on the way home./ The male reached his sleek black car, unlocking it, climbing inside. He shut the door behind him and sat there- starring at the card he'd been given.  
  
Tatsuha's words were floating back to him- "Aniki- I worry about you. I just want you to relax a little more- just look into Nine Spiral. You might really like it."  
  
"As long as Mika doesn't find out I'm taking tips from him..." He muttered, deciding on stopping by the address on the card he'd been given. What was the harm? It wasn't as if he had something to do at the moment.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
No Updates till I get 5! 


	2. The Rules

Ah... Replies!:  
  
CHIBI-CHAN: You jumped on this story as soon as it came out- I wasn't expecting it to be so sudden! [giggle] But still- thanks for looking into this one- I'm planning a lot for our dear Yuki Eiri...!  
  
REBEL: Virtual reality? Oh- I wish I were that creative... but- action... thriller... mystery... either way, I hope you're not disappointed!  
  
KAMIKAKUSHI: The first chapter was short? Yeah- I thought so, too- but this one is a lot longer, I'd think. Hopefully the chapters are good size after this, it's just I haven't been so up to it lately...!  
  
CHIISAISARI: ^_^. It wasn't THAT much of a cliffie! Just a little curious one of sorts...!  
  
I dunno- lately I haven't been in the mood to write- but I forced this one out of myself! Watery eyes, sneezy allergy symptoms... but I MADE myself do it. I won't update my stories randomly- they go on a cycle... meaning I won't update "Just Let Me Be in Love" till this one is up... and then that means "There's More to Me Than You" won't get done till JLMBiL is done... oh- the never ending cycle...!  
  
Also- one of my reviewers asked where I got the name "Nine Spiral". So... I'm setting up a little contest for you guys! Give me the best guesses as to why I may have come up with the name- or where I got it from, and you win a pretty Bakura, Malik and Marik winamp skin I made myself! ((yes- it's so pretty- I'll see if I can link it at the bottom of the chapter...!))  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Why would I be bothering with fan fiction if I did? Huh huh- huhhhhh?!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: thoughts  
  
The Game: The Rules  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yuki frowned down at the card in his hand- the address was right- but was he even in the right place? Taking a nearby parking spot, he stepped out of his sleek vehicle and looked around the crowded city street. The block seemed to be full of what people usually referred to as "suits", but he didn't mind. This was all ready taking time out of his day and he was beginning to think Tatsuha had done this as one of his usual pranks.  
  
But one of the taller buildings caught his eye- the address matched- and soon he was walking in that building's direction.  
  
/This had better be worth it.../ The tall blond sighed when he entered the silent lobby's elevator. The entire interior was decorated in a black leather scheme- somewhat overdone in his mind. He rested his head against the elevator wall behind him, closing his eyes in exhaustion; ringing seemed to spring him awake again.  
  
"Hello?" Yuki muttered as his honey colored eyes focused on the floor number that he traveled past. 4...5...6...  
  
"Oh- Yuki! Gomen nasai!" The woman on the other end of the line was apologizing. "I- I'm so sorry about today! Can we meet tonight for dinner? We can talk about your book then."  
  
"Hmph..."  
  
"So dinner at 6, alright?"  
  
"Hmph..."  
  
"Ja ne!" And the male clicked off the phone, looking to the doors as they slid open. The sight that greeted him was a definite contrast to that which he'd seen in the lobby. Instead of a boring and bland, empty floor, what he found was a busy and bustling crowd that rivaled the street beneath him in activity. There were boxes everywhere- apparently the workers were trying to put everything away or at least clean it up.  
  
The tall man looked around, slipping his hand into his pocket as he made his way through the crowded hall. /Tatsuha signed me up for something HERE?/ He glanced at one of the many boxes where a pyramid logo was printed- the words "Nine Spiral" neatly underneath it.  
  
"Uh- hello, can I help you?" A voice asked a little nervously behind him, Yuki turning to see a dark blue haired male behind him, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Yuki's eyes narrowed- somewhat intimidating the all ready nervous man. "I- I haven't seen you around here before and I was just..."  
  
The blond frowned, lifting the subscription card to the stranger's face- and his expression immediately changed.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Um- Welcome to Nine Spiral- please excuse the mess." The man bowed and motioned for Yuki to follow as he began to walk down one of the floor's many halls. "I'm Sakano- I take care of new members." He walked briskly and looked around busily. "Again- I apologize for the mess... we barely started this branch here in this area of Japan and we are still moving in..." Sakano frowned, picking up a clip board from atop one of the boxes they passed. He looked through the papers and pulled a pen from his shirt pocket.  
  
"My brother says he's been a member of this club." Yuki spoke in a bored way, moving out of the way of a man carrying two large boxes blindly down the hall.  
  
"Oh- he must have been at one of our other branches. We've been really busy, sir. Nine Spiral has locations in Osaka, Hong Kong, Paris, New York, and Los Angeles. I'm surprised we're growing so much, sir- the company is all ready thinking about a location in Moscow." The employee glanced back at Yuki, smiling weakly. "Either way, thank you so much for stopping by."  
  
They had reached a desk where a woman sat typing madly away at her computer, making notes on a clipboard besides her. "Yes, Ms. Anael- we'll have that set up in no time." She had on a headset which was apparently connected to the computer. "Uh huh- thank you for calling!" She smiled at the screen then glanced up at the two patiently waiting males. "Sorry about that- what's up Sakano?"  
  
"We need to start the paperwork here on Mr...?" The dark haired male looked in the blonde's direction- who was watching the people traveling around busily with boxes and crates in their hands in the crowded hall.  
  
"Yuki."  
  
"On Mr. Yuki. He received an invitation and needs the paperwork for his physical."  
  
"Physical?"  
  
"Ah, y-yes, Mr. Yuki. It's required before we can even let you into Nine Spiral." The woman behind the desk handed the blond a clipboard and pen. "Just fill out that form and we'll have our doctors start the physical right away."  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Yuki- we have to get your social security number for our records." Sakano looked nervously at the ground and Yuki frowned, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his black leather wallet, taking out his driver's license; the picture looked disgruntled. He placed it atop the clipboard and took the large tangerine-colored rectangle in hand. "Alright, follow me and we'll get you checked up..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yuki glared angrily at the projection in front of him. Five hours. FIVE HOURS that he'd been stuck in that building. He wanted to punch that Sakano man in the face.  
  
/He's made me late for my appointment.../ The man stood, looking around the dark room. He'd been asked to sit in one of the many hard chairs and watch a movie reel full of disconnected images that really had nothing to do with each other. And that had been 20 minutes before.  
  
"Hello?" He called angrily, walking towards the door. Not only had he been in that room watching that "movie", he'd gone through just about everything considered normal for a physical- and then some. Running, weight measurement, blood tests, urine tests- the normal things. And then there were the written tests, IQ tests, puzzles, and trivia- what was the point? The obvious fact was that he was sick of it. "Hello?" He asked again, reaching for the knob of the door before it swung open, forcing a stunned but angry Yuki back a few steps.  
  
Sakano stood there, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and holding a clip board in hand. "Ah, hello, Mr. Yuki. Glad to see that you're well." The blonde's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist in an effort to not swing. "Well- after seeing all the results of the test, we can see that you're perfectly healthy- besides the smoking habit." Sakano took a slight step back; Yuki looked just about to kill him. "But well- I'm sorry, but you don't have the credentials to join Nine Spiral."  
  
At this Yuki's eyebrows furrowed angrily- this was too much.  
  
"You'll find your things in the next room- along with your driver's license. I- I trust you can find your way out." And Sakano turned and walked away.  
  
/This... is unbelievable./  
  
~*~*~  
  
The entire building smelt like leather, but he was far too used to it to care. The blond sighed when he stepped into the elevator, closing his eyes. He was exhausted; that Nine Spiral place- that had turned him away- was tiresome. /Thanks, Tatsuha. I was right before not to trust you..../ The elevator noise dinged and he stepped out, walking through the lonely hall, starring at the ground.  
  
But when he came to the door of his apartment, what he saw was out of the ordinary. A banana costume sat at his doorstep, big smiling- chibi- style face sticking out of it- it looked like a cross between a banana and a clown.  
  
/What now...?/ Yuki looked from side to side- it was quiet and he really didn't even know the neighbors and wasn't about to even try. He picked up the banana suit, unlocked his door, dragged the light-weight costume to the living room, flung it onto his corner couch and went into the kitchen, looking for a beer.  
  
Then he heard a voice. "I'm sorry to interrupt your show, but we have breaking news. New reports have found that high ranking government and entertainment people are being targeted even more now for the recent kidnappings...." Yuki frowned from his place near the sink in the kitchen before going into the living room too see his television on.  
  
/What the hell..?/ He looked around for the remote and found it on the couch. /Hmph.../ The blond went to the couch, taking a gulp from his frothy drink, picking up the remote and clicking the television off. He sighed- all ready thinking about what he'd have to tell his publicist about why he didn't show up for their meeting- or why he didn't even call to cancel.  
  
Speaking interrupted his thoughts. "These kidnappings have led to the government's in-depth investigation in light of new evidence concerning these cases..." Yuki blinked several times- had the television just turned on again? He frowned, clicking the remote once again and leaving a black screen in front of him.  
  
"You know you should really stop doing that- it's really quite annoying." There was that person there again- serious and starring.  
  
"Ne..?" Yuki stood stark still gaping at the screen. There was the reporter- woman-like features and face, light green hair and dark eyes. At the bottom of the screen the name read "Reporter Fujisaki Suguru."  
  
"You're supposed to be paying attention to what I say, Yuki."  
  
"What the fuck...?" The blond looked around- there was no one else in the room and the person on the screen was... talking to him?  
  
"Yes- I'm talking to you, Yuki Eiri. I said pay attention." The male tried to turn off the television again- but this time it remained on. "LISTEN I SAID!" The seemingly innocent person bellowed, Yuki now narrowing his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"What do you want...?"  
  
"I'm here to tell you the rules."  
  
"Rules?"  
  
"Yes, the rules. You've started the game and you might as well know the rules before you go and get yourself killed." The blond was glaring- half for being pissed that someone was able to look at him right then- and half for covering up his confusion. "Well, there's only one thing you have to keep in mind throughout the game... we will contact you- don't try and contact us or else you'll find yourself VERY disappointed..."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough, Yuki."  
  
"What if I don't want to play your game?"  
  
"It's too bad- you've joined and now you can't stop it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what you wanted- to try something different and exciting- Nine Spiral provides that."  
  
"If it's a game I should be able to quit when I want."  
  
"I'm sorry- Nine Spiral won't be able to allow that."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You've all ready let us in- we will control this all now."  
  
"All ready let you in?"  
  
"That's right- you let us in- you're playing our game." Ringing broke the escalating argument, causing Yuki to glance sharply to his right and at the telephone.  
  
/God./ The blond looked over at the screen where the reporter Fujisaki Suguru was back to talking about the recent kidnappings. Taking a deep breath, the male picked up the ringing device and a female's voice greeted him.  
  
"Ah- Yuki. It's about time I got a hold of you... I should have made sure that Rosario didn't reschedule your appointment so many times... How bout you and I meet each other? Your deadline is coming up."  
  
An upset blond went over to the couch and starred down at the banana suit housing the large smiling clown face. /Let US in./ "Hmph."  
  
"Dinner tomorrow- around 7 alright? We can't keep letting this meeting get pushed back."  
  
"Hmph." He clamped the phone between his shoulder and chin, picking up the costume and glancing at it up and down.  
  
"Alright- ja ne!" And Noriko clicked off the phone on her end, Yuki clicking off his and tossing it across the room. His attention focused on the costume and then he felt the square inside the fluffed up suit when he squeezed it. In a shaking manner he ripped the yellow felt coverings apart and revealed a video camera- lens and antenna keeping an eye on him. He smashed it on the wooden floor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
No updates till 15!  
  
Oh- and the URL for the preview of the skin I made is not showing up.... well- check on my profile page for that! 


	3. That Pink Haired Waiter

Ah- this is when I believe I get to chuckle evilly to myself because this is the official beginning of The Game! [giggles madly] Um... I might as well clear this up before I get more people telling me... they're confused. Yes- I know you're confused- YUKI IS CONFUSED TOO! That's basically the point. At the end of the story, you'll understand everything and then you get to laugh evilly amongst yourselves. But until then- I can't spoil the fun and everything I'll subject our dear Yuki Eiri to. ((if you watch the movie, you'll get it, too ^_^.)) Anyway- replies!:  
  
SKIPPY: Lol- you were the only one who tried to guess where the name "Nine Spiral" was from- and I guess I'll send you the skin and everything ^_^. I won't post in this chapter how I got the name ((in case any other people would like a try at it)) - but you're close- well- sorta close. It's related to music and everything!  
  
KAMIKAKUSHI: Well- thanks for the unpredictable compliment ^_^. I don't know- I see a lot of the same things around here and I figure a Yuki/Shuichi story would be interesting with a LITTLE twist! Muahahahaha!  
  
CHIBI-CHAN: Arg- the whole link deal gets on my nerves! . I would post the exact links to my lemon sections and everything, but they don't show up like they're supposed to at all! It's a pain in the ass! And my Yuki? Well, I'm trying as hard as I can to not make him too OOC- but eventually I might step onto that a bit too much for my own liking... maybe I should get a beta for this story... interested?  
  
What else, what else? This chapter is sorta long... I actually didn't force myself or anything- but I think it's alright. [nod nod] enjoy!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: Thoughts  
  
The Game: "That Pink Haired Waiter"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The blond starred down at his meal but was silent as his publisher rattled on with her high pitched words.  
  
"Well, I like it and I think so far you've got your talents coming back. You were having a slump at the beginning of the year. I trust that you're feeling much better now?" Noriko was fingering the bottom of the braid of her silky purple locks [1] ]. Yuki's honey colored eyes danced up to hers and he nodded. It wasn't that he trusted Noriko- but to some extent he had respect for her. She'd gotten his first book published after all.  
  
"Alright then, Yuki- then I trust you're not recovering still and can have wine." The woman smiled lightly and motioned for a waiter to come to their table. The entire restaurant was full of high ranking people- every one dressed as if to impress people with their lavish spending and the waiters were professionals. A pink haired teenager [2] had immediately arrived and stood there looking serious and apprehensive- as if he KNEW he was worth less than the people sitting at the tables.  
  
"Can I help you, ma'am?" The young man glanced at Yuki, then back at Noriko.  
  
"Hmph- let's have some Orvieto. What's the oldest year you have?" Noriko was poking at her salmon as she spoke, half attentive.  
  
"I believe its 1952, ma'am."  
  
"Alright- we'll have two glasses." The teenager bowed and walked quickly away to carry out the order. "So anyway, Yuki, we have high hopes for this new novel. Have you come up with a name for it yet?"  
  
"Iie." Yuki went back to looking at his food. There was really only one thing on his mind that night- it was that damned warning from that male on his television screen the night before- Suguru?  
  
"Well, my superiors think something like... 'Walk Down Tokyo Square'. What do you think?"  
  
"Hmph..."  
  
"You should think about it because if you're going to meet the next deadline you'll have to have a title by then." By now the pink-haired waiter was back and was carrying a wine bottle in a small bucket along with a tray with two wine glasses. He set the glasses down onto the table and showed the label to Noriko, who nodded. "The next deadline is going to be in a month- where do you plan on taking your story?"  
  
"I'm not completely sure." Yuki was watching the waiter expertly open the bottle and pour Noriko her glass. He was somewhat handsome- in a cute sort of way, and his pink haired locks made his complexion much more placid and clear. "I was planning on Shinji killing Max out of spite. There should be jealousy-" And his words were immediately cut off.  
  
The waiter had spilled wine all over Yuki's suit and silk shirt. /Ah shit.../ The blond frowned and looked at his clothes in sudden disappointment.  
  
"Oh my god- I'm so sorry!" The teenage waiter bowed and dropped to his knees, reaching inside his pocket for cloth napkins which he immediately started to pat Yuki's chest and upper thigh with.  
  
"How dare you! You've better be sorry!" Noriko was immediately angry and the blond writer looked up at her a little surprised.  
  
/Since when did she act this way about someone ELSE getting their clothes dirty./  
  
"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai..." The waiter was repeating, trying his best to clean the white wine that was leaving a slightly pink stain on Yuki's clothes. But the blond stopped him and pushed his hands away.  
  
"That's enough." Yuki said sternly, causing the teenager to drop the cloth napkin he was holding and stare a little scarred. He immediately bowed and walked quickly away.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that." A strange man had come to the table and was bowing to Yuki. "He's new around here and I should have known to never hire him if he was going to do such things as spill wine onto one of our most prestigious costumers. I can't apologize enough."  
  
"It's fine..." The writer muttered and he unfolded the napkin on his leg to refold it again- but something caught his eye. There was something written on the inside of it in black ink.  
  
"Ha- fine- you've better do something about that young man. How dare he do something as idiotic as spilling wine on him!" Noriko was speaking and when the man -that was apparently the manager- was talking to the female, Yuki was reading what was written on the napkin.  
  
/Don't let that waiter leave./  
  
"Of course, ma'am. We'll have this situation taken care of as soon as we can. Your wine and dinners are on the house. Excuse me." The manager bowed and left, going to a pink haired waiter that was off on the other side of the room. Yuki could vaguely hear their conversation. "You're fired!"  
  
"But- I can't get fired- I need this job!" The teenager was speaking as if he was scarred.  
  
"You should have thought about that before you decided to spill wine on some of my best costumers! They spend at least 200 dollars every time they come in- and because of you I've had to give them their meal free!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Collect your things, Shuichi. I don't want to see you around here ever again." And the manager stalked off, leaving a stunned waiter staring after him.  
  
/He was fired?/ Yuki looked down at the napkin then glanced back to where Shuichi had been standing, but he was gone.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that..." Noriko was muttering, looking at him in a disappointed way.  
  
"It's fine..." The blond pushed his chair back and stood. "Let me just try and take care of this." He motioned towards the black suit he wore and excused himself from the table. Why did he get that message with the napkin?  
  
The tall male walked in the direction of the bathrooms- and when he knew Noriko couldn't see him anymore, he made his way towards the kitchens. /What's with the message...?/ He pushed the swinging door of the kitchen open and let himself inside, avoiding the confused looks the cooks were giving him. /Damn it- where the hell did this Shuichi guy go?/ He made his way deeper and deeper through the noisy, white kitchen until he spotted a pink-haired teenager pulling on a jacket as he stepped out a back door.  
  
"Matte!" Yuki ordered, but the ex-waiter didn't seem to be listening, he kept walking and let the door shut behind him. /Damn it.../ The writer picked up his pace, swung the back door open and looked around. The door had led to a back alley- and Shuichi was almost near the exit to the street outside. The teenager's walk was brisk and hurried and Yuki began to jog to catch up to him. "Matte!" Not until Shuichi was near the street did he stop, looking at the writer slightly angered.  
  
"What do you want? If it's about the suit- I don't have the money to pay for it." He turned and began walking away, but the blonde's strong hand gripped his arm, halting him. "Let go of me."  
  
"Who gave you this napkin?" Yuki held the white cloth napkin up to the pink haired male's face.  
  
"Does it matter? You just got me fired!"  
  
"It's not my fault you're clumsy."  
  
"Well EXCUSE ME!" Shuichi tried to pull away, but Yuki's grip increased.  
  
"Who gave you this napkin." His eyes were narrowed and the smaller male looked at him intently- but there was an obvious fear in his eye. Then suddenly out of nowhere, someone began to cough and choke.  
  
"Ne?" Shuichi looked around- and an old man had fallen to the ground, holding his chest and breathing heavily. The teen yanked away from the blonde's grip and went to the man's aid, kneeling besides him. "Hey- are you alright?" He looked around. "Hey- calm down... calm down..." But the man wasn't- his breathing was becoming more labored and Shuichi looked like he was beginning to panic. There was no one around for the most part and he knew he needed help.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" Shuichi looked at Yuki with worry. "Do something! Call for help!" The blond frowned, reaching for his cell phone in his coat pocket and dialing 9-1-1.  
  
"Hello- yes... In the alley behind June Drops Restaurant- a man is... chocking..."  
  
"Tell them he's having a heart attack!" Shuichi looked desperate and he was trying to calm the man down- but it was to no avail.  
  
"He's having a heart attack. Alright." And Yuki hung up the phone, placing it back in his pocket. "Don't look so desperate, baka. You're one of those dramatics, ne? The ambulance will be here in a few minutes- the hospital isn't far away."  
  
"He needs treatment right now- how can you be so calm?!" Shuichi was holding the old man's hand and had tears in his eyes. "You act as if you've been around this stuff all the time!"  
  
"You act as if you've never seen a person get hurt in front of you."  
  
"How can you be so inconsiderate?!"  
  
"Hmph..." Yuki looked away- people were starting to gather- all of them suddenly starting to look worried.  
  
"Have you called the police? The hospital?" A woman asked the pink haired teenager.  
  
"Hai." Shuichi responded. "They'll be here soon-" And the siren of the ambulance was heard, making it's way down the street. The crowds immediately parted and the white van stopped in front of the alley. Men filed out the back, stretcher in their hand which they immediately moved the old man onto.  
  
"We need you to come with us." One of them told Shuichi- who sought out Yuki's eyes. "Who made the phone call?" The pink haired young man pointed and the ambulance worker asked the same of the blond.  
  
"I was just here and made the call- why do I need to go?" Yuki narrowed his eyes and gave an angry glare.  
  
"Because, sir, we need you to fill out the paperwork. Please- this man needs to go to the hospital right away. Please- this way." And the suddenly pushed the tall male into the ambulance, Shuichi following close behind.  
  
"I hope he's alright..." The teenager mumbled, looking at Yuki with worry.  
  
"It's not my concern." Yuki watched in detachment as two men started to try and work on the old man in the center of the van.  
  
"Well you've gotta make it your concern- thanks to you this man won't die." And the van started to move, sirens louder as it made it's way though the dark streets.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The ride to the hospital was much longer than the blond thought it would be, but as soon as the back doors of the ambulance were thrown open, the stretcher with the old man was pulled out by a group of nurses. Yuki followed suit and was vaguely aware of the happenings with the old man as he looked around. They were in an garage lot- the entire place was empty and gray- only lit by a few neon lights far away. He could make out the doors to an elevator.  
  
/What the hell... this isn't a-/ And immediately the lights were turned off- everything went pitch black.  
  
"What the hell..." Yuki muttered as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He could hear rustling around him- then silence.  
  
"What is going on here...?" Shuichi spoke softly and the tall male could feel the teenager's presence besides him. Then suddenly the lights went on, causing both males to shut their eyes in the sudden dilation of their pupils. "Arg..." Shuichi groaned, as the two finally got used to the bright lights.  
  
/Hospital...? Yeah right./ Yuki frowned as they looked around. The entire place was empty. There were no nurses, no hurt old man- nothing in the giant underground parking lot except the ambulance behind them.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[1] Yeah- I know Noriko doesn't wear her hair in a braid, but saying "pig tails" isn't very mature-sounding... so it's a braid. If she ever shows up again, I'll just have her with different hair styles, k?  
  
[2] I know that in a snazzy place like the one Noriko and Yuki are eating in there'd be NO waiters with pink hair- he'd get kicked out... it's just that I needed to have him here!  
  
I think I did pretty damn good in this chapter...!  
  
No Updates till I get 20!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER!: Where the hell are Yuki and Shuichi? And who are those people chasing them as well? 


	4. The Aggresive Circumstances

Ah- after not updating in like 2 weeks- it's about time that I got around to this story once again... but now that this is up, I hope you guys like it ^_^. Anyway- replies!:  
  
SHUICHI-SAN: Welcome for the skin- and well, you won't have to buy the movie or anything- it should show up on tv sometime, right? I can't wait to see it cuz I need to remember the whole plot once again... [sigh]  
  
AKUREI: Iie... not from the Nine Inch Nails album- read the general note, k?  
  
NORIKO-CHAN: [giggles] well- I all ready talked to you about the song title and everything- congrats on guessing right!  
  
3MPATH_77: Ah... lemons or limes... well- I'll try and see if it's "appropriate" for the story if I put it in, k? If it's in here, it'll go with the plot ^_^.  
  
ASSASSIN7: Intrigued? [giggles] thanks!  
  
Um... I'm closing the little contest to figure out where "Nine Spiral" comes from- because Noriko-chan... [points to her reviewer] has guessed correctly! Nine Spiral is the name of one of my dear Gackt-sama's songs- very good, actually. [drool and has hearts in her eyes] Gackt....!  
  
Anyway- read- review- be nice!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/.../: thoughts  
  
The Game: "The Aggressive Circumstances"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yuki's eyes darted uneasily from left to right. The entire garage was empty and silent: there were no signs of the people who'd forced him to be there, of the hurt man, of the nurses.  
  
/What the hell happened to all of them...?/ The tall man glanced behind him at the empty ambulance.  
  
"What happened to everyone...?" Shuichi whispered as he took a few steps forward in an attempt to look around much more. He sighed. "HELLO?" He shouted in the empty garage, cupping his hands around his lips to project his voice. "HELLO- IS ANYONE HERE?" Yuki frowned at the teenager's attempts and instead of helping with the shouting, turned to the ambulance.  
  
/There should be something here we can use.../ He climbed back inside and looked to the driver's seat. There was no radio installed, no cell phone- no type of method that might be used for contact. The keys weren't in the ignition or anywhere in sight- and the only thing that could ever be useful was a box of bandages.  
  
"Is there anything we can use?" The younger male sat on the tailgate and looked at the blond over his shoulder.  
  
"No."  
  
"God- this is like some sick joke or something. The only thing here is that elevator-" And a soft ding was emitted from the elevator 50 meters away, making both men stare at it with slight shock. Yuki didn't hesitate, though. He climbed out of the ambulance gracefully and started walking to the elevator in quick steps.  
  
"Matte, kudasai!" Shuichi called, immediately jumping to his feet and running after the tall man. The teen reached the elevator just as Yuki stepped in, earning him a glare of disapproval. "Sorry..." The pink haired male slumped to the ground out of breath and stared at the ground. The doors closed, Yuki pressed a button labeled LOBBY and leaned against the furthest wall, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Are you always this quiet?" The teenager asked softly, his face turning to the blond who stared almost unblinkingly at the elevator doors. "Because this whole deal with getting left there is spooking me out and you not talking at all is scaring me."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"You're so mean..." Shuichi pouted, wrapping his arms around his legs. But his position immediately changed to that of being sprawled out on the floor when the elevator suddenly jerked. Yuki's hands immediately went to the handle bars lining the inside of the small box in an attempt to stay still, but the jerking was violent and making Shuichi squeal in fear. "Damn it!" The elevator seemed to be rising much faster than it was ever designed to do- and all the men could do was try and hold on.  
  
/16...18...20.../ The floor numbers were rising quickly- and then were falling quickly. /15... 13...11.../ The feeling of dropping was torture- and then the movement stopped, causing both males to jerk downward and almost hit the ground.  
  
"What the hell?!" Shuichi screamed as he stood up from the ground and dusted himself off angrily. He pounded on the metal doors with his fists and screamed at it. "Open up! I wanna get out!" There were tears forming in his eyes as he continued to scream. Yuki just stared somewhat blankly at the pink haired male, then the lights went out- emergency lights flipping on and leaving them in a dim brightness.  
  
"Just great- just great." Shuichi muttered as he attempted to push the button in the elevator reading OPEN DOORS- but nothing was happening. He moved to the emergency phone, picked it up and found no dial tone. "Arg..."  
  
Yuki frowned and stuck his hands into his coat pockets, fingers grazing over a slightly damp cloth napkin soiled in white wine, and a key. He leaned against the wall once again, eyes drifting lazily up- noticing the escape hatch on the ceiling.  
  
Standing upright, Yuki inspected the hatch as Shuichi continued to mutter at the unmoving doors- something about this being the thanks he gets because he helped someone in need. /There's a lock on it.../ The blond frowned, looking around for anything that might could be used for a lock pick- but then instantly something came to mind. He pulled the key out that Tatsuha had given him a few days before and looked at its silver outline in his palm.  
  
Turning to the teenager behind him, he noticed the pink haired young man seemed to have noticed the hatch as well and was staring at it with wide eyes. "Here." Yuki said sternly, giving the teen the silver skeleton key and pointing up. Shuichi frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"How do YOU expect me to reach it? You're taller- you try and open it!" The blond frowned- he really didn't need anymore talking from the young man and without hesitation, was reaching up and slipping the key into the lock- turning it easily- and flipping the hatch open.  
  
/It actually worked.../  
  
"So you had the key the entire time? How did you get it?!" Yuki sighed, looking down again at the pink haired male and positioning himself to give him a boost. "Hey- you're going up first, mister- do you honestly think I can pull you up when I get out there?"  
  
/I've had enough of this guy.../ Yuki's expression turned to a glare by which Shuichi immediately started to quiver in fear by. The tall blond gripped the sides of the hatch, pulling himself up enough to rest his feet on the handlebars inside the elevator. /Tatsuha- if I find out you had something to do with this.../ He pushed himself up and climbed out of the small space into a darkened elevator shaft. The doors to the nearest floor were only a few feet above them.  
  
"Hey- I'm still waiting down here...!" Shuichi whined, lifting his hands into the air to be rescued; Yuki promptly pulled the light weight teenager up and gave him a calculating look before turning to the floor doors. "Here- I'll help you..." The two men slipped their fingers to different places along the seam of the metal doors and began trying to pull in opposite directions.  
  
The blond looked down at the teenager as they pulled. /At least he's trying./ Shuichi looked like he was pulling as hard as he could, and slowly but surely, the two doors were beginning to separate. A few inches- a foot- two feet- enough to climb through. Yuki stepped back, letting the other man climb through, then he quickly followed.  
  
The floor that they had stepped up to looked extremely familiar to Yuki and as he looked around- he understood why. Unlike how he'd first seen it, the floor wasn't flooded by people working- but was empty. But the similarity was the boxes- the boxes with the upside down triangle with the words "NINE SPIRAL" written neatly beneath. /The irony.../ The two were looking around the dark floor; there were dim lights on which illuminated the floor mysteriously.  
  
"Do you know this place?" Shuichi whispered after seeing Yuki's somewhat stunned face.  
  
"Hai." He grunted out, walking down the hall quickly, looking for a phone. He reached the desk where a few days before a woman had given him a colored clipboard and asked for his social security number. He picked up the receiver of the phone behind the counter- no dial tone there as well.  
  
"Sh..." Shuichi suddenly whispered- putting his finger to his lips when Yuki looked up from the phone. The pink haired teenager was looking around out of the corner of his eyes. "I think someone's here..." The male slowly walked behind a wall, looking around as if he was trying to hide.  
  
/What is he doing...?/ Then Yuki heard it as well. Steps. Panic arose quickly and before the thought of talking to whoever was walking around the floor for help came around, Shuichi had pulled him away and was looking around frantically for a way out.  
  
"I- I can't get caught by the cops- I'm not on very good terms..." The teenager whispered, pulling Yuki to the ground and forcing him to crawl on the floor besides him as they passed an overweight security guard.  
  
"That's not my problem." The blond hissed as they made their way to a door labeled STAIRS. But as they made their way down the marble covered hall, Yuki accidentally pushed a box over with his foot, making the security guard down the hall emit a confused, "Huh?"  
  
"Aw... great..." Shuichi mumbled as the guard shone a spot light on their crawling figures. "Here I go again..." The teenager immediately jumped to his feet, pulling Yuki up behind him.  
  
/What the hell...?/ The two were suddenly running down the stairs of the building, a fat security guard yelling after them.  
  
"Hey- you! Stop!"  
  
/Why the hell am I running...?/ Yuki slowed down- but it seemed like Shuichi wouldn't allow it. He grabbed onto the blonde's hand and pulled him down the stairs.  
  
"C'mon...!" They reached a floor two stories down, opening the door to the level and looking about. The entire floor was empty- it looked almost as if it were in the middle of being renovated with the mess. "This way...!" The teenager urged as they heard the hefty security guard still chasing after the two. The jogged around the floor- then to the windows to see where they were. Only two stories up- and one of the windows could be opened to climb out to the fire escape.  
  
Shuichi was an incredibly fast runner- and he was soon waiting for Yuki to follow. /Why the hell should I follow him?/ But before he could answer the mental question, the guard was on the floor and was shining a light on the two. /Oh fuck it.../ He stepped out to the fire escape and started following the teenager down the stairs.  
  
But the noise that began to be heard immediately stopped the two in their tracks. Police cars coming to a halt nearby and shouting something about an intruder.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit..." Shuichi was muttering as they came to the end of the fire escape- the only other place to go was into a trashcan nearby that would help them fall 15 feet to the ground. Lights were beginning to shine on them from above- the pesky security guard was watching them from above- signaling to the police down the street to find them in an adjacent alleyway. "Here goes...!" The pink haired teenager jumped over the side of the fire escape and into the garbage dump, looking up at Yuki expectantly. "Well hurry up- they'll catch you if you stay up there.  
  
/Just my day.../ Yuki dropped down, landing on something both squishy and wet. /I don't want to know what that is.../ He gave Shuichi a glare- but the young man wasn't paying attention because he was soon climbing out of the garbage dump and looking around for a place to run. The blond followed- there were lights on them now from both above them and from down the alley.  
  
But Shuichi seemed to know what he was doing. /I guess he's been in trouble with the law before.../ Yuki frowned as Shuichi turned down the other side of the alley and began to run.  
  
"C'mon- mean- man! Do you wanna get caught by the cops? Start running!" He called, and the older male started to follow in a jog. At the end of the alley they went around a bend- a fence in their way. The teenager was all ready climbing, and at the top of the fence glanced back at him. "I know you don't want to get in trouble- and neither do I." He jumped down the other side and sighed. "Gomen." He began to run.  
  
To Yuki, though, the lines from the napkin he'd been given earlier that day were coming back: don't let him leave. He promptly followed over the fence and was soon running alongside the teenager. Shuichi smiled lightly to him as they went around another bend in the alley and were soon completely hidden from the police officers who were in pursuit. They came to a silent street- flagged down a taxi cab, and sat inside out of breath.  
  
/Tatsuha- I'm going to strangle you to death./  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
No updates till I get 25 ^_~.V  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: What's the deal with Shuichi? 


End file.
